


Sleepy

by Fluffyphanfics



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Couch Cuddles, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, I Blame Tumblr, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M, Romantic Fluff, Sleepiness, Sleepy Cuddles, Tired Phil, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Totoro - Freeform, falling asleep
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-19
Updated: 2015-12-19
Packaged: 2018-05-07 18:23:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5466557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fluffyphanfics/pseuds/Fluffyphanfics
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>(made by howsweettobeacloud on Tumblr!)Phil is really tired, but Dan doesn't want to go to bed so he ends up falling asleep on the sofa next to Dan.<br/>And then Dan decides to go to bed and he has to wake Phil up so they can sleep in bed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sleepy

“Daan, can we already get to bed? I want to sleep!”  
“I'm editing babe!”  
Phil comes into the lounge and sits next to me, resting his head on my shoulder. The tv was on, playing classic music.Phil had his Totoro plush with him and he had it wrapped on his arm.

“Why do you have classic music on the tv?” Phil asked  
“Because it calms me down if I get mad while editing sweetie,”

There was a silence for 5 minutes until Phil talked.  
“Can we go to bed already?”Phil asked while rubbing his eyes  
“I am not done yet Phil” I answered  
“Dan, pleeaaase?”-Phil whined  
“Do you want some anime?”I smiled at his tiredness. He always is so needy when he's tired.  
“Yeah” He yawned  
“Just don't fall asleep on me or I will have to carry you or wake you up”  
“I will try not to” Said Phil before I gave him a kiss on the forehead.

I sighed and continued to cut scenes of me and Phil giggling and kissing and cuddling. We should probably stop doing that in the middle of filming, being lovely and cute, it really added to the stress of editing if you had to edit out a kiss every minute but no. I also watched Phil laugh at some parts of the anime. Then, I started to listen to more yawns than laughs.  
“Are you still tired, baby?” I asked as I continue to edit.  
“Yeah. I’m exhausted!” He mumbled  
“I am finishing in a few minutes, just don't fall asleep on me.”  
“Okay,” he smiled as he got his head on my chest.

Phil slowed his breath, but not enough for me to know he was asleep.

I finished editing and I thought of watching Tumblr so we stood there for a while.

At 3 am, I started to feel pretty tired so I decided to tell Phil to get ready to go to bed. I turned off the TV and talked to Phil

“Hey Phil? I’ve finished editing.... “Oh!” I exclaimed in the room to see one of the cutest sights I could possibly see in my life. Phil was lying, fast asleep, on my chest. He was hugging Totoro, it was being held between his chest and his knees.

Phil's eyes were fluttering as he breathed, his breath tickling the back of the Totoro plush.

“Phil? Babe? ” I whispered into his ear.

“Wake up, babe.” I smiled.  
Phil sighed and rolled away from me. Then, I shook him carefully. 

“What is it?” Phil asked, as he sat up and rubbed his eyes.  
“I’m done editing.”  
“Why did you have to wake me to tell me that?” Phil grumbled.   
“Because you wanted to go to bed and you fell asleep here,”  
“So are we going to bed now?”  
“Yeah. Let's go“  
“But I don't want to walk!”Phil complained tiredly  
“Fine, I will carry you”  
I took Phil and he got himself comfortable on my chest while I carried him.

When we were about to get into my bedroom, Phil mumbled  
“.....mmm....Dan?”  
“Yes baby?”  
“Totoro...”-Phil yawned

I walked with Phil on my arms upstairs to get Totoro.  
We got in the room and picked up the plush.  
“Phil? Here it is”  
Phil was fast asleep, snoring a little while cuddled to my chest.  
“Aww” I smiled

I got Phil into the bed and covered him with the duvet, even if he was asleep, he moved and mumbled a little.  
“Mmmm...love you Dan,” Phil yawned  
“Love you too Phil,” I smiled before kissing him in the forehead


End file.
